funhouse and evil clowns
by once upon a grimes
Summary: [one shot] octavia throughs a holloween part party at the funhouse and strange and scary thing start happening rated M just in case it might be scary but probably not it definitly was in my head though *shivers* end in a bit of bellarke


**inspired by pink's song funhouse**

**i do not own anything**

**since its holloween soon i thought i would do a small 100 horror fic**

**probably aint that scary unless you hate clowns **

**:[] haw haw haw [ my evil laugh]**

_this used to be a funhouse_

_but now its full of evil clowns_

_its time to start the count down_

_im gonna burn it down down down_

bellamy was upstairs getting ready for his sisters holloween party she throws an awesome part every year that for three moths kids at school could not stop talking about it

bellamy only liked it because of all the different food and music because they're all evil creepy music which really does make it feel like holloween

this year octavia went a bit crazy with ideas she is haveing a costume contest and winner gets whatever candy is left by the end of the night [which is always none by the way]

but for some for some reason bellamy loves the kids who come to the door saying "trick or treat" because there costumes are so cool most of the time he swears once a kid dressed up as brittney spears

but if bellamy had to say who might probably have the best costume every year he would have to say it was octavias best friend clarke

when clarke was seven she did actualy go to a small holloween party of theres dressed as a princess but her costume was well detailed

holloween is both bellamy,octavia and clarkes favroute holiday

bellamy went downstairs and saw his sister was outside putting food and stuff into her mini van he went outside and asked to her "what are you doing"

"well i have decided that for the party this year we are having it somewhere named the funhouse" she replied and giggled excitedly

bellamy smoothed his hair back "yeah and that aint creepy at all"

"what scared bell" octavia questoined with the trademark blake smirk on her face

"no but some of your guests might be" shooting the smirk back

"whatever they'll be to hammered on alchohol to care" she replied

"well im gonna go finish getting my costume ready" bellamy turned and walked back into the house

a few hour later

clarke arrived at the 'funhouse' and there was loud music kids laughing and screaming inside she walked in to find a bunch of amazing costumes

clarke had invented her own monster called a vain and basicly she put a bunch of blue lines looking like giant vains everywhere [nearly] and she was dressed like an explorer or something like that

she searched around for octavia and saw her she walked over and said "ok octavia yopur brothers gonna hate that costume"

of course octavia was a skimpy nurse "what its holloween i want my soul to be free on this enchanted night" she said with a spiritual tone

"whatever just wait" clarke gave a insulting smile

octavia roled her eyes but then bellamy came from the door and said "octavia what the hell are you wearing"

clarke kinda wanted to laugh at bellamys costume he was robin hood

so clarke did laugh

"whats so funny princess" bellamy smirked at clarke

"your costume" she continued to giggle

"what its a costume" she shot back

"your not proving any point bellamy if you didnt have the bow and arrow you would be peter pan and i would not stop laughing" she finaly stopped giggling

"ok you two stop talking about your costumes and let us judge the costume contest" octavia butted in

"us" bellamy asked

"yeah me you and clarke"she replied

"ok then" clarke and bellamy said at the same time and shot a look of pure hate at each other while octavia laughed

after the costume contest

a kid who was dressed as an apple won the contest just because his costume was funny

clarke was talking to octavia jasper and monty and bellamy came over and said "hey guys"

"hey bellamy" jasper was very polite

"so whats up and monty why are you just a green blob" bellamy questioned

"what i dressed up as my last name green" he replied

"yeah well-" bellamy stopped when the light and music went off and everyone went quiet

"ok who ever the hell is playing this holloween trick please for gods sake stop it" octavia yelled out

then giggles could be heard through out the funhouse japer actualy his behind monty "jasp im not something you can blend in with"

"yeah well you are green though" jasper continued to hide behind his friend

then there was a scream of a girl and everyone jumped raven yelled out "where did roma go"

then another scream but this time it was a boy "miller" monroe yelled out

this time when miller was being dragged away everyone saw he was being pulled up to the roof by something and then he disappeared into thin air a bunch of teens screamed running to the door

but as much as clarke,octavia pulled at the left door handle and monty,bellamy and jasper pulled the right one it wouldnt budge then screams everywhere kids going poof disappearing

octavia was crying from fright then and evil chuckle could be heard and a face went flying towards jasper he screamed and poof goodbye jasper but no jasper came back dead it was carved in his forhead 'get out'

"dont you think were trying" monty yelled "just let us out"

then the face appeared and went souring towards octavia but she jumped out of the way and it went for monty and same thing except in his forhead it said 'which ever person left will live to see another day and as long as they do not come back we will never bother them again'

it was written in tiny writting but they could see it and it appeared again and went straight towards octavia again but this time she did'nt dodge she disappeared "NOOOO!" bellamy yelled

leaving bellamy and clarke both scared so much they felt like they were already in hell

this time it was not a face that came up three scary looking clowns came and gave a creepy smile walking towards the duo

which clarke did not notice she grabbed hold of bellamy and has her head against his neck waiting to die

the clowns heads started to turn and they said with and echo in there voice "we will give you the choice who will live and who will die" then they giggled again

both looked each other in the eyes and bellamy stood up and looked as brave as possible "i will" he said his tone deep and showing bravery

"marvelous" the first one said

"bellamy no" clarke whispered behind him she was crying

bellamy turned and said "sorry princess" and to her shock he kissed her it was meaningful it lasted about a minute and it displayed alot of feeling and then they broke apart "im not scared of death anymore" he started to cry himself "princess go i have nothing to live for"

"you have me i need you" she hugged him

"i have always had feeling for you princess" he kissed her one final time and then finished saying "run go get away from here as fast as you can"

the clown finaly said "farwell clarke" then clarke was outside of the funhouse safe and sound while she was walking away crying she heard bellamy scream and she fell to her knees crying

she got up and kept walking

when she got home her mother ran over to her and said "clarke whats wrong"

and clarke helplessly replied "gone dead all of them including bellamy"

for the night clarke has slept she has nightmares about it every night and wakes up crying when she went downstair two weeks later the news was on tv

it was at the funhouse and they were dragging the bodys of clarkes dead friends out and there skin was pale white there was blood tears covering there cheeks and a scar in the forhead that had a clown on it

but bellamy was not one of the bodys they found he was missing

**tell me guys if you liked this or thought it was scary and tell me if you think i should make another story about ehy bellamy is not there**

**happy holloween**


End file.
